totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Extreme Skateboarding
''Extreme Skateboarding'' The remaining five campers are eating breakfast and discuss who do they think should be eliminated next. Bridgette goes first and says Duncan while Duncan, Owen, and DJ say Bridgette. Izzy says she didn't care who left as long as it wasn't her. Chris arrived but Owen started to fart like crazy and soon enough everyone ran out the main lodge and into the cabins. Izzy said that Owen is her sole mate while Duncan asked Owen what was he eating last night. Owen said he was eating some cowboy ribs, stake, chicken, and extra farto beans. DJ them barfed and and said "that's disgusting man". ''Bridgette and Izzy both said that they'll get the first aid kit for DJ, but Chris said they won't need it until the end of the day. The campers arrive at a skateboarding ramp that Chef made 10 years ago. DJ said he was afraid of heights and Duncan agreed with him. Izzy said she was awesome at this and went on and on and on about it. Owen then said he fell in love with Izzy all over again In the Confessional: Duncan states that Owen really needs to tone down the love infestation. Bridgette said she'd do good considering skateboarding is like surfboarding only just with wheels. Chris said that he made the alignment: Bridgette, Owen, DJ, Duncan, Izzy. So Bridgette went up and gulped as she saw how steep the drop zone. She went down and said she was gonna die. Owen, DJ and Izzy cheered for her as Duncan stole Chef's hammer. In the Confessional: Bridgette said that Chris is jusrt always trying to kill us. Bridgette made it and only in 2 minutes. She waited in the main lodge where she quickly got lonely. Owen went up and was excited. His heavy weight stopped him from getting hurt and he made it. Owen then greeted Bridgette as they start to talk. DJ was scared for his life and backed down from the challenge. Then Chris said for him to wait in the bucket of salomy. In the Confessionals: DJ said that he dioesn't hate Chris but Chris is a pain in the neck. Then Duncan went up and tied himself to Owen and made it in the least amount of time, 42 seconds. Chris then said that it'll be a race now. Owen said good luck to everyone as Duncan said that everyone else were losers (though he was probably implying that to Bridgette). Chris said go and they all race. Owen slips and falls off and breaks Duncan's wheels so they both are out. Duncan is still tied to Owen so they decide to cut the rope but Izzy and Bridgette are comingh so they yell and get hit into the lake where Owen asked Duncan if he was okay and Duncan said that Owen saved his life. DJ then helped them. Izzy was losing and just before Bridgette won Izzy cheated and stopped Bridgette's wheels and won. Bridgette was sad but thought she wouldn't go home. Duncan and Izzy decide to vote Bridgette. DJ said he picked nobody. Owen picked Bridgette and Bridgette picked Duncan. At the Bonfire ceremony Chris said he'd be revealign the votes. Then Bridgette gasped and Owen admitted that he voted her off because he promised Tyler that he would. Then Bridgette accepted his honesty but Duncan makes fun of Bridgette as she leaves and she soon get mad but does nothing. Owen said that he was glad that he made it this far but Izzy said she'll make it farther. Second Heading ''Season 1, Episode 23